The goals of this study are to determine whether there are changes in heaptic insulin that accompany puberty and whether body mass, percent body fat, growth hormone, insulin like growth factor-1, and growth hormone binding protein levels predict longitudinal changes in peripheral and hepatic insulin sensitivity.